A Sky Full Of Stars
by FleyaEclipse
Summary: Toda mi vida me enseñaron a pelear, incluso me enseñaron a dar la vida por salvar a la humanidad... Pero una vez que la muerte te asecha te das cuenta que en la vida no todo es pelear, que a pesar de estar hasta el cuello de mierda puedes encontrar un hermoso sueño que querras compartir, que te hará luchar cada vez más fuerte hacerlo realidad junto a la persona que amas.
1. Prologo

***…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

 **A Sky Full Of Stars**

 ***…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

 **Prologo**

-QUE DIABLOS HACES ACKERMAN-

Fue lo último que escuche claramente, después de eso solo sentí un fuerte oído ensordecedor que me desequilibro por completo y un dolor demasiado fuerte recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, después de eso no sentí absolutamente nada todo estaba obscuro y hacia mucho frio, pero lo realmente me asustaba es que no sabía dónde estaba.

 _Mikasa…_

Esa voz… trato de mirar, abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, pero simplemente no podia lo único que veía era obscuridad una infinita obscuridad que no hacía más que aumentar mi miedo, aunque esa voz me hacía sentir más tranquila ya la habia escuchado antes, la recuerdo vagamente, me concentro aún más para poder identificarla.

 _Mikasa todo estará bien…_

Abrí los ojos de la nada y la luz me cegó por un breve momento, una vez que me acostumbre vi que estaba en un campo abierto el aire fresco golpeaba mi rostro sacudiendo mi cabello, observe todo lo que pude de mi cuerpo; pies, manos, brazos, sentí mi cara como si fuera irreal todo, un simple sueño, todas estas sensaciones no podrían ser ciertas el sonido de los animales, la sensación de pasto en mis pies, todo parecía tan irreal pero contradictoriamente se sentía tan real. Mire enfrente y vi a dos personas de lejos, empecé a caminar hacia ellos instintivamente era como si mi cuerpo necesitase que esas personas estuvieran cerca, mi corazón se aceleró justo cuando me quedaba unos metros para llegar a ellas, las personas se giraron a verme, sentí un picor en mis ojos y un líquido resbalarse por mis mejillas.

-Mamá, papá- los llamé sin poder creerlo, ante mi llamado pude ver cómo me sonreían, eran realmente ellos, justo como en mis vagos recuerdos de niña los recordaba, empecé a correr desesperadamente.

Llegue directamente a los brazos de mi madre luego mi padre se unió a nosotras, era un abrazo familiar, mis lágrimas salían sin control alguno, los había necesitado tanto todos estos años y ahora estaban ahí abrazándome llenándome de una calidez que creí que jamás volvería a sentir.

-Hijita me alegra ver que te has convertido en toda una mujer- la dulce voz de mi madre llego a mis oídos y no pude reprimir abrazarla más fuerte, hacia tantos años que no la escuchaba que pensaba que había olvidado por completo su voz.

-Una fuerte mujer toda una Ackerman, estoy orgulloso Mikasa- dijo mi papa con su voz firme y a la vez cálida, llenándome de una alegría inexplicable.

-Los he extrañado cada día de mi vida, no puedo creer que los pueda ver de nuevo- les dije sin separarme de ellos en ningún segundo, mi voz sonaba rara debido al llanto previo, pero no me importaba.

-Es lo mínimo que pudimos hacer, después de todo nosotros te dijimos que tomaras su lugar- dijo mi mamá preocupada –pero todo saldrá bien tu eres fuerte, podrás soportar todo lo que viene- me dijo segura de sus palabras, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Entonces morí- dije con miedo, no sabía a qué exactamente le tenía miedo pero lo hacía tenía miedo de la muerte, no quería morir aun todavía tenía que seguir luchando.

-Tomara algo de tiempo hija pero estoy seguro que encontraras muy pronto tu pilar, recuerda que si en alguien puedes confiar es aquel que esté dispuesto a defenderte con dientes y uñas a esa persona puedes entregarle tu confianza- ignoraron mis palabras mi padre me acaricio la cabeza como hace tantos años no lo hacía, a pesar que no entendía del todo sus palabras.

-Procura tener todos los cuidados que te den, come y duerme bien que he visto que no lo has hecho adecuadamente, y por cierto un consejo de mamá no confundas gratitud con amor cariño- me dijo mi madre acariciando mi rostro y regalándome una sonrisa tan cálida.

-Bueno estoy seguro de que él indicado para ti cuidara de la pequeña testaruda que tengo por hija, valóralo- rio mi padre estruendosamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-No entiendo... nadie tendrá que cuidarme porque ya estoy muerta, y los tengo a ustedes no necesito de nada más- tratar de entender en este momento a mis padres resultaba la cosa más frustrante que podía ser.

-Papá y mamá están orgullosos de ti- me dijo con una mirada triste mi mamá, ignorándome de nuevo –es tiempo mi cielo, es tiempo de que regreses y despiertes…-

Fue lo último que me dijeron antes de empezaran a esfumarse, supe en ese momento que nada volvería a hacer como antes o a como yo me empeñaba a que fuera. Un dolor intenso que sentía en todo mi cuerpo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y diera una bocanada de aire grande, como si el oxígeno en mis pulmones fuera nulo, me sentía mareada ni siquiera pude sentarme, respiraba exageradamente y el dolor estaba en aumento.

-Ackerman- escuche una voz masculina a lo lejos –tranquila, todo está bien, trata de normalizar tu respiración- la voz fue acercándose más y más hasta que la pude escuchar bien.

\- dije con un deje de voz sentía mi garganta seca, pero a mi lado se encontraba el Capitán del Escuadron de Operaciones Especiales Levi, ¿qué rayos hacia ahí?

-Relájate, toma un poco de agua- me paso un vaso de agua, pero al ver que no podía mover bien mi cuerpo me ayudo a tomar agua, el líquido fue vital para mi sentí como pasaba por mi cuerpo relajandolo un poco, claramente me sentia mejor.

-Tengo que traer a Hanji- voz sonaba entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-No, no me deje sola capitán- no sé de donde salieron esas palabras pero no solo a mí me sorprendieron al capitán Levi también.

Increíblemente sentía un miedo como nunca, no quería volver a dormirme, no soportaría ver a mis padres y no quedarme con ellos, no quería estar envuelta en obscuridad, tampoco quería sentir más dolor y sobre todo no quería morir, era como si supiera que si volvía a dormir no despertaría jamás.

-Ackerman prometo que no la dejare sola, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Hanji- su tono fue tranquilo y su rostro serio, pero sus ojos, sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que él estaba pensando.

Pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía todas sus fuerzas y me desvanecía una vez más, sumergiéndome en la obscuridad.

 ***…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***


	2. De inicios y Complicaciones

Aclaraciones: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertecene

 ***...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

 **De Inicios y Complicaciones.**

 ***...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor irradiaba una luz fresca y limpia, era un hermoso día ideal para cualquier inicio, y fue precisamente ese día donde toda una historia inicio. La legión se preparaba para salir al exterior, todo estaba listo: caballos, armas, tanques de gas, bengalas y comida, las posiciones en la formación estaban establecidas, lo único que faltaba era la orden del comandante Erwin.

A su alrededor había civiles observando cada movimiento que hacían, algunos con ojos de admiración y esperanza viéndolos como héroes, otros los miraban con ojos de desprecio juzgándolos como si ellos fueran los causantes de la existencia de los titanes. Dentro de la legión sabían que por su propia salud mental debían de ignorarlos lo más que pudieran. Tarea la cual una morena seria pero con el semblante triste tenia excito.

Mikasa veía como los últimos soldados se acomodaban, otra vez no iba acompañar a Eren, no importa cuanto peleara con sus superiores su voz era vilmente ignorada y eso le frustraba y entristecía a la vez, solo quería proteger al chico que, al parecer, era mucho pedir.

-Todo estará bien Mikasa- Armin se puso a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa –Eren estará bien, recuerda que va con el capitán Levi- las palabras del rubio eran de apoyo, para animar un poco a la chica.

-Por lo menos no estaré tan lejos de ti Armin- la pequeña sonrisa que le dio al rubio fue un claro agradecimiento por tratar de animarla –no estés nervioso y confió en ti, volveremos vivos-

-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, siempre existirá el miedo a no volver- le dijo con una mirada nostálgica recordando a sus compañeros caídos.

-Usa ese miedo para sobrevivir- dio un último consejo la morena, ante la duda de Armin ella negó con la cabeza levemente.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones!- la fuerte y seria voz del comandante hizo que todos prestaran atención -nadie debe de olvidar la importancia de esta misión, todos cuentan con nosotros- fueron las últimas palabras que dio, cuando los primeros soldados salían a toda marcha.

Las puertas empezaban abrirse haciendo el característico ruido

-¡Vamos!-

-Éxito Mikasa- dijo su amigo rubio una vez que empezaban a andar, en sus ojos todavía se podia apreciar el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Ten cuidado Armin- dijo con un deje de preocupación, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo de la infancia, que más que su amigo era su familia.

Fue así como la legión empezó su rumbo, a los pocos minutos la formación estaba en su máximo esplendor, su misión era simple; debían encontrar suministros, materia prima, esa era lo que realmente importaba en esa misión, no importaba el precio debían lograrlo.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Bien, todos presten atención; muy pronto haremos una nueva expedición. El mismísimo comandante de la legión se encontraba enfrente del aula, explicando los detalles –esta vez nuestro objetivo no será llegar al sótano del Dr. Jaeger, ni menos estudiar a los titanes- dio un repaso rápido a todos los que se encontraban ahí –esta vez nuestra prioridad será ir directamente a las aldeas abandonadas, se necesitan todos los recursos que se puedan conseguir-_

 _La expresión de todos era confusa pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo_

 _-Existe una aldea al noreste, hemos llegado muy poco ahí, pero estamos seguro que encontraremos algo, se encuentra a 9 km. Sabemos que existe otra aldea no muy lejos de ahí, no podemos regresar con las manos vacías. Esta es una misión importante- su semblante serio no se inmuto en ningún momento._

 _-Comandante, no deberíamos preocuparnos por esto, es más importante llegar al sótano, el futuro de toda la humanidad depender de ello, no podemos detenernos por cosas como estas, salir solo por recursos no vale la pena– la fuerte voz de Eren se escuchó en toda el aula._

 _-Jaeger- Erwin lo silencio de manera dura –aun si llegamos al sótano, con la situación de escasez de alimentos no habría humanidad que salvar…- las palabras de Erwin fueron sombrías y duras. Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar el aula y dejar que otro explicase el recorrido y las leves modificaciones de la formación._

 _Cuando todos estaban afuera platicando de la explicación o alguna trivialidad, el castaño aprovecho para acercarse a sus amigos y desahogarse un poco de lo que sentía._

 _Mikasa permanecía en silencio escuchándolo sabía que Eren no podía permitir que llegar al sótano no fuera la misión principal, pero Erwin tenía razón, si no controlaban a los ciudadanos de la escaces de alimentos no habría quien salvar, giro su rostro para ver a su otro amigo y lo que vio le partió el alma. Armin apretaba con fuerzas sus puños y sus ojos estaban húmedos, sabía la razón._

 _-Debe ser una trampa de la policía militar…-_

 _-Eren- dijo Mikasa más alto de lo que quería –deja de ser egoísta y date cuenta de la situación, afuera en la ciudad la gente se muere de hambre hay escasez de comida, el comandante tiene razón, si no tomamos como prioridad esta misión no habla a nadie a quien salvar…-_

 _-Mikasa, yo no soy egoísta-_

 _-Entonces no me digas que apelas aun sabiendo lo que se vive a fuera, o ya te olvidaste de cuantas personas fueron seleccionadas para la misión de reconquista del muro María… nosotros mejor que nadie debemos saberlo, ya te olvidaste del abuelo, es que acaso quieres que más personas se despidan de sus seres queridos sabiendo que jamás los volverán a ver- las palabras de la morena fueron duras, ella jamás le hablaría de ese modo a Eren, pero por Armin si lo haría._

 _-Sera mejor ir a cenar- fue lo último que dijo el rubio, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a ambos se fue pensando así que la batalla de miradas y comentarios de ambos cesaría._

 _-Si llegamos al sótano no volvería a pasar lo de años atrás Mikasa- le dijo con rencor_

 _-La situación actual no nos permitirá avanzar y lo sabes no seas egoísta al pensar que solo tu te preocupas por la humanidad, todos queremos el bienestar de la humanidad, no pienses que esto es una distracción, Madura Eren- fue lo último que dijo más tranquila volteándose para dejar al castaño._

 _End Flash Back_

Las señales iban y venían todo estaba realmente tranquilo. No habían topado con ningún titán y eso le extrañaba. Recorrieron 7 km. Cuando encontraron un terreno boscoso habían dado la orden de que algunos montaran guardia la aldea no estaban tan lejos de ese bosque.

Una vez que Mikasa se incorporó con los demás habían empezado a recolectar los suministros que encontraban.

-Revisen las bodegas y todas las carrozas ocúpenlas necesitamos llenarlas todas- Erwin cuidaba de que todos ayudaran o hicieran guardia, debían ser rápidos y eficaces.

Tardaron varios minutos buscando en toda la aldea pero apenas habían llenado 1 carroza y empezaban con la 2da

-creo que debemos considerar ir a la aldea vecina- Hanji miraba a todos lados analizando la situación, se encontraba alado derecho de Erwin.

-Nunca hemos llegamos a la próxima aldea podremos correr un gran riesgo- dijo Levi al otro lado del rubio

-Puede ser cierto, pero debemos jugárnosla por el bien de todos- Erwin analizaba lo que sus dos amigos decían, había tomado una decisión y esperaba que la correcta.

* * *

Armin terminaba de darles agua a los caballos cuando diviso a sus dos amigos. Eren estaba recargado en una pared mientras Mikasa estaba a su lado sentada mirando al cielo. Si bien no habían hablado mucho desde que les habían explicado la misión, ya iba a ser tiempo de arreglar esa horrible tensión que se formaba entre ellos.

Se acercó a sus dos amigos tendiéndoles un trozo de pan a ambos, eso para los tres significaba alzar la bandera de la paz.

-será mejor apurarse, en cualquier momento el comandante dará las siguientes ordenes- les dijo mientras comía su trozo de pan.

Sin tocar el tema de la misión, hablaron un poco de trivialidades o alguna pequeña anécdota, fueron acompañados después de un pequeño tiempo por Sasha, Jean y Krista.

-Reagrúpense. Partiremos en 10 min. Existe una aldea a 2 km de aquí, seguirá la formación como hasta ahora, así que prepárense- Erwin pasaba por todos lados dando la misma indicación.

-2km…- Mikasa sabía que era una suposición que dicha aldea existiera. Por algunos informes pasados sabía que era la 2da vez que llegaban a la aldea donde estaban actualmente, así que esos representaban un terreno inexplorado y totalmente peligroso para ellos.

-Que pasa Mikasa- Sasha vio como la morena analizaba la situación, ella lo sabía conocía a Mikasa desde hace unos años para saber cómo era su cara analítica, lo cual de cierta forma la asustaba, casi nunca decía cosas buenas.

-Este territorio es peligroso. La aldea donde estamos representa el límite donde alguna vez la legión ha llegado en esta parte del exterior. Esos 2 km representan territorio no explorado, no sabemos que clases de peligros podemos encontrar- su voz fue seria y directa mirando a casi todos sus compañeros –Eren, Armin, chicos cuídense y estén alerta- la chica más que nada lo decía por sus dos amigos de la infancia, no quería discutir con Eren una vez más pero no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de angustia al saber que algo podría dañarlos –Eren si algo llega a pasar…-

-Mikasa no empieces otra vez, ya no soy un niño que necesita protección. Aleja ese sentimentalismo de una buena vez- el castaño había interrumpido a la chica y fastidiado se alejó de todos sin decir otra palabra

-Ese patan- dijo entre dientes Jean con una mirada de odio hacia Eren –Mikasa…- justo cuando sus palabras de apoyo amenazaban con salir de su boca para reconfortarla, vio que la morena ya estaba lejos con Sasha quien la jalaba diciéndole cosas que causaba risas en la castaña pero no en la morena –Joder…- suspiro resignado pensando que a ese ritmo jamás llegaría a tener oportunidad con Mikasa.

-Es impresionante como no te das por vencido Jean- dijo Armin sonriendo al ver la actitud del chico. El castaño solo gruño y se fue del lugar dejando a unos divertidos Armin y Krista.

Los 10 min pasaron más rápido de lo que a muchos les gustaría, la formación tomo posiciones, extrañamente ningún titán aparecía, lo cual a ese punto ya resultaba bastante extraño, nadie podía creer que tuvieran tan buen día.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar, era una aldea más grande que la anterior, lo que esperanzo a las tropas, una vez establecidos los perímetros y los guardias se dieron a la tarea de inspeccionar la aldea. Resulta ser que se encontraban con una aldea de comercio y al ser evacuada dejaron la mayor parte de los recursos convirtiéndola en una pequeña mina de oro, todos tenían una expresión de felicidad. Era la primera vez que una misión resultaba exitosa con creces, ante el ánimo de todos no tardaron en llenar las carrozas con los suministros de las bóvedas.

Ante esta situación la Ackerman prendió su instinto de supervivencia se alejó del perímetro establecido, cabalgo por unos minutos llegando casi a las orillas de un bosque, miro un momento, todo se veía en orden. Entonces ¿que era ese presentimiento que tenía? convenciéndose que simplemente era un buen día, negó alejando todo pensamiento negativo y justo cuando iba a seguir con su revisión, su piel se erizo algo andaba mal. Observó nuevamente el bosque y no tardo en divisar un titán, se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la orilla del bosque, corría en zigzag era ágil y veloz para no tropezarse por la velocidad a la que iba, por la forma en que corría parecía que huía de algo, sin perder más el tiempo lanzo una bengala negra y antes de saltar a la acción para acabar con dicho titán, visualizo una ola de titanes corriendo atrás del titán anormal, eran al menos media docena, dio media vuelta al caballo cuando lanzo una nueva señal color azul, el azul representaba un ataque con muchos titanes, debían ser más de cuatro para lanzar esa señal, fue cuando supo que empezaba la lucha por la supervivencia una vez más.

Llego a la aldea preocupada por los suministros y dio gracias al cielo al verlos avanzando a todo motor con algunos de la legión cuidándolos, justo iba a tomar posición para el regreso cuando su vista se fijó en Armin Eren y algunos otros compañeros esperando a los titanes, era estúpido pensar que Erwin o Levi les había dado tal indicación, la aldea por muy grande que fuera los muros no eran del todo estables y estaban muy alejados para lograr hacer maniobras evasivas para confundir al titán, en pocas palabras no tendrían más que el 30% de éxito.

-Que carajos hacen todavía aquí- grito enojada, entendía perfectamente que requerían distraer a los titanes para que los suministros llegaran a salvo, pero ante esta situación no iban a lograr nada salvo la muerte

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que los suministros estén a salvo- dijo Eren igual de enojado que Mikasa, odiaba que le cuestionaran sus ideas sin saber la finalidad, al parecer esperaba mucho de Mikasa, ni el voto de confianza tenia de ella.

-¡Pero quien mierda les dijo que tenían que atacar aquí! Hay un titán raro que es más ágil que cualquier otro que hayamos visto, además que solo pude visualizar 6 titanes, es un hecho que hay más, esta aldea cuenta con edificios que se caen y no son estables para engancharse, además que están demasiados separados para las maniobras evasivas, así que si el capital Levi o el Comandante Erwin les dijo que se quedaran están idiotas, donde podríamos crear una ventaja seria en el bosque, así que no se queden parados como idiotas y vamos a tomar posiciones haya- todos escucharon con atención el estudio rápido de terreno que hizo Mikasa y sus argumentos eran abalados por su seguridad y firmeza

-Ya la oyeron mocosos, les dije que fueran al bosque pero les vale un carajo su vida, vayan a reagruparse en el bosque, si es una ola como afirma Ackerman acaben con los primeros y después trataremos de controlar la situación hasta las murallas ¡Vayan estúpidos!- la voz de Levi hizo reaccionar a todos de una vez, acatando sin algún comentario o queja las indicaciones.

Una vez en marcha vieron como una docena de titanes llegaban a la aldea, iban pisándoles los talones, cuando llegaron al bosque algunos ya habían formado un línea de defensa. Utilizando el equipo de maniobras los restantes se posicionaron, Levi lideraba al grupo logrando acabar con más de la mitad, pero de la nada llegaban cada vez más titanes, acabando con los soldados como si de moscas se tratasen. Ante tal situación los pocos que quedaban se reagruparon para seguir el camino de regreso a la muralla. Todo era un caos.

-Armin adelántate hasta llegar a los suministros, es primordial que si los titanes logran pasarnos tu idees algo para llegar a las murallas con todos los suministros posibles- Mikasa se encontraba tensa pero firme, analizando con mente fría la situación.

ustedes- Armin estaba hecho un mar de emociones, mirando con duda a Mikasa, realmente no quería dejarlos atrás a ellos, su familia.

-Yo protegeré a Eren tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver- le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que el rubio apretara sus ojos y aumentara todavía más la velocidad.

Si bien fue optimista al decir eso la realidad es que no lo sentía tanto. La situación actual no se veía tan alentadora.

Habían logrado perde titanes y quedaban media docena, pero eran demasiados para los pocos que quedaban.

-Si logramos vencer a estos, no debemos preocuparnos más- dijo Eren convencido de sus palabras

-¿Qué? No Eren no te transformes, todavía no aparece el titán anormal que vi, puedes ser una trampa- razono Mikasa

-Jaeger no hagas idioteces- le regaño Levi que también estaba cerca, sorprendido de la repentina declaración de Eren

Y sin que ninguno pudiera hacer algo Eren titán había aparecido. Eren fue corriendo hacia los titanes que faltaban los embistió y peleo, pero a pesar de la intervención de Eren ningún titán dejaba de correr hacia la legión, específicamente el lugar que suponían que estaban los suministros, haciendo la tarea más agotadora de lo que se imaginaban una vez que los titanes restantes estaban fuera de combate, apareció el titán que vio Mikasa, dándole un puño a Eren por la espalda y acabando con el fácilmente.

-Demonios Ackerman, Blouse, Springer vengan conmigo, vamos por Jaeger- Justo cuando apenas iban a desviarse para ir por Eren, vio una mata de cabello negro aumentando la velocidad –Demonios-

Mikasa ya se encontraba camino a su rescate, diviso al titán de unos 20 metros y se preparó para atacar, debía ser una distracción y ganar tiempo para que los demás sacaran a Eren de la zona peligrosa. Se engancho a un árbol para tomar impulso y lograr engancharse a un brazo del titán, debía admitir que le estaba costando trabajo, era rápido y parecía que leyera los movimientos de Mikasa, apenas se distrajo unos momentos y una mano la iba a aplastar como si se tratase de un mosquito, cuando Levi apareció agarrándola y esquivando el golpe justo a tiempo.

-Ve con Springer y Blouse, ayúdalos a sacar a Jaeger y váyanse- fueron las ordenes de su superior

Sin ninguna palabra que decir, obedeció dejando a Levi solo con el titán. El moreno había comprobado que el titán no restauraba sus heridas lo cual tenía dos opciones o su restauración era muy lenta o carecía totalmente de ella, gracias a las heridas que Mikasa le había hecho noto que ya no se movía con tanta agilidad lo cual era una gran ventaja para él.

Mientras Levi ideaba una forma de acabar con el titán Connie Sasha y Mikasa tenían problemas al sacar al castaño del titán, estaba demasiado atorado con algunas cosas.

-Es inútil tengo que cortar para sacarlo de aquí- Mikasa estaba un poco desesperada, veía cerca al titán y ellos eran un blanco fácil

Basto con hacer unos cuantos cortes con las cuchillas para que Eren por fin saliera libre, Connie lo sostuvo con ayuda de Sasha.

 _Mikasa espera_

Una voz sumamente familiar hizo que parara en seco, acto que imitaron los demás

 _Tienes que ayudarlo_

Justo cuando iba a voltear donde se supone que el capitán estaba combatiendo con el titán, logro ver que algo se acercaba a ella impactándola y haciendo que rodara en el suelo. Levi había caído encima de ella y la fuerza con la que fue aventado hizo que ambos rodaran en el suelo, Levi se mantenía encima de Mikasa aturdido por el impacto.

Mikasa vio que solo estaba a un par de metros lejos de Connie y Sasha y el titán se aproximaba con ellos, solo había una solución.

 _Él no podrá soportar el dolor Mikasa, tu eres más fuerte que él_

-Ackerman váyanse de una maldita vez- dijo Levi parándose

-No podrás soportar lo que viene- fueron las únicas palabras que le dedico antes de que fuera directo al titán.

-QUE DIABLOS HACES ACKERMAN-

Al ver a Mikasa combatir se dio cuenta que el titán estaba ya demasiado lastimado, un corte en la nuca y seria su fin, comprobó su equipo de maniobras y se dio cuenta de que no le había pasado nada, pero justo cuando iba a ir a apoyar a la chica sus ojos cobraron una genuina muestra de horror, Mikasa había sido mandada al suelo por un fuerte golpe, fue tan duro el impacto que la dejo inconsciente el titán no fue por ellos, al contrario levanto a Mikasa del suelo y como si fuera una vil muñeca de trapo, la lanzaba de una mano a otra y la azotaba contra el suelo por segunda ocasión. El titán ya había ganado él mismo lo sabía y su premio era torturar a la chica, la ira de Levi al ver tal atrocidad nació de una forma que jamás pensó experimentar de nuevo, se abalanza salvajemente al titán, realizaba cortes profundos y mortales, no dejando al titán defenderse, hasta que corto su nuca con tanta fuerza que lo decapito.

Una vez acabado con el titán se dio cuenta de que más se aproximaban hacia ellos, se acercó corriendo, con el corazón en mano, hacia Mikasa una vez que llego a ella tomo su pulso pero no había nada, en un rápido movimiento intento la reanimación cardiopulmonar, dándole respiración boca a boca y haciendo una presión en su pecho.

-Vamos Ackerman- dijo frustrado repitiendo una vez más

Algunos segundos después pudo ver como la chica tosía levemente recuperando la conciencia

-Levi- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla del chico –que bueno que estas bien…- después cerró de nuevo sus ojos cayendo inconsciente

Sorprendido por la acción de la chica llevo su oído a su pecho comprobando que tuviera pulso, la llevo en brazos con mucho cuidado y se subió al caballo, sabía que Connie y Sasha estuvieron al pendiente de casi todo, ya que solo iban a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

-Te pondrás bien Mikasa, te lo prometo- le dijo mientras la atraía más hacia su pecho, como si de ese modo la pudiera proteger.

Decir que llegar a las murallas y exigir atención medica cuando toda la gente se acerca a ti para felicitarte no fue lo difícil, tampoco lo fue pelear con un grupo de médicos incompetentes que se abstenían a atender a la chica, ni muchos menos amenazarlos ejerciendo su cargo en la legión y hacer que Hanji entrara con ellos para checar que todo fuera en orden, ni lidiar con unos molestos, tristes, frustrados y resignados Eren y Armin que no sabían que había ocurrido, no. Lo difícil fue enfrentarse al diagnóstico de la chica: un brazo roto, un esguince nivel 2 en un pie, un par de costillas rotas, contusiones y además muchos golpes y hematomas por todos lados. Eras un milagro que ninguna costilla rota perforara los pulmones ni tuviera hemorragias internas de máximo riesgo, pero desgraciadamente la chica no estaba en mejores condiciones, el diagnostico no era bueno, si la chica sobrevivía esa noche, tal vez hubiera una esperanza de vida para ella, solo podrían esperar que tanto podría soportar Mikasa y si sus ganas de vivir eran tan fuertes como para despertar. Lo único que tenía claro es que él no se iba a separar de la chica, no podía, el debió de recibir ese diagnóstico el debió de recibir tal paliza no Mikasa, ella no tenía por qué soportar eso y esos pensamientos lo acompañaron en todo momento.

 ***...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***


	3. Sabias que

**Hola mis amiguitos del bosque, la verdad en mis últimos dos capítulos anteriores no había puesto nada porque… bueno porque soy un poco tonta amigos y no se me ocurría nada, además soy muy nueva con esto de escribir fics. Como sea les traigo un capi nuevo perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y mi redacción que poco a poco espero ir mejorando, pero mientras tanto disfruten u horrorícense con mi creación que está hecho con mucho cariño, que lo disfruten amiguitos del bosque.**

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

 **A Sky Full Of The Star.**

 **Sabías que…**

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

 _-Ya estoy en casa._

 _-¡Vamos a ser padres!_

 _-Bienvenida al mundo Mikasa._

 _-Siempre te amaremos hija._

 _-Mikasa ven con papá._

 _-Cuídate mucho cariño._

 _-Mikasa._

 _-Madura Mikasa._

 _-Ackerman._

 _-Despierta por favor Mikasa, te necesitamos_

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Por favor Ackerman abre los ojos._

 _-No te dejare sola lo prometo Mikasa._

Voces era lo único que percibía, todas de diferentes etapas de su vida y de diferentes personas. No podía saber con exactitud de quienes se trataban iban tan rápido que con suerte pillaba que decían y como si su mente intentara jugarle una broma de un momento a otro todo quedo en total silenció y oscuridad, una obscuridad de la cual ya estaba familiarizada.

- _Que pasa_ \- se dijo, pero nada pasaba, justo iba a dar un primer paso en esa obscuridad, pero sintió un jalón en sus piernas y segundos después la sensación de caída libre se apodero de ella…

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Despertó abruptamente dando una bocanada de aire, sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro examinando cada uno de los rincones del lugar donde se encontraba, pero sus ojos no duraron mucho tiempo abiertos por la luz que entraba en la habitación, cegándola momentáneamente. Una vez acostumbrada a la luminosidad del lugar, dio una segunda bocanada de aire exagerada, su cerebro necesitaba oxígeno para calmar los nervios que empezaban a surgir, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Eran las preguntas clave que requerían de una respuesta urgente.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos-

La firme voz de aquel hombre hizo que Mikasa enfocara en su dirección, todavía le molestaba la luz que había, pero ya su visión estaba más adaptada para distinguir la silueta del hombre.

-Responde con cuidado Ackerman, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Hmmmmm- el cerebro de la morena se puso en marcha al captar las preguntas –Soy Mikasa Ackerman, me duele mucho la cabeza y mi pierna, recuerdo que…- algunas imágenes empezaban a inundar la cabeza de la chica, aumentando el dolor –recuerdo que, el capitán estaba en problemas- el dolor se hizo más grande que la expresión en su rostro cambiara a una mueca de disgusto.

-No te esfuerces Mikasa, tranquila-

-Comandándote Erwin ¿Qué paso?- en ese instante y bajo otras circunstancias formularia más de una hipótesis del porque el comandante Erwin Smith estuviera cuidándola. Ella simplemente era una soldado, conocida como la que vale por 100 hombres pero soldado a fin y al cabo. Pero por ahora su atención debía centrarse en lo que ocurrió, tenía que saber que había ocurrido.

-Bueno Mikasa fuiste atacada por un titán anormal, te dejo gravemente herida, Levi pudo acabar con el titán y sacarte del campo de batalla, cuando llegaron a la ciudad te atendieron de urgencia… tus heridas fueron muy graves, y algunas aún son de cuidado, una vez que te estabilizaste te trajimos a los cuarteles- Erwin no era conocido por ser una persona sensible, más bien era brusco y con una sinceridad cruda, pero ver a un soldado excepcional como Mikasa en un estado frágil y débil, le llego a una parte de sus ser que no pudo explicar. En contra de todo pronóstico trato de ser lo más sensible que pudo, sabía perfectamente que la chica seguía en shock por todo lo ocurrido y esa fue aún más razón para ser suave.

-Ya veo…- No quiso pensar en nada más lo último que recordaba era como habían sacado a Eren de su modo titán. Asumía que su hermano estaba bien, en los ojos del comandante no se veía la lastima o tristeza, nada que le hiciera dudar sobre la integridad de Eren, eso era un peso considerablemente menos.

Eren… sus pensamientos iban a ir en la misma dirección que siempre, hasta que ella misma los detuvo _no_ , _no puedo ni conmigo misma, me siento débil y el dolor va en aumento… solo por esta vez se egoísta._ Su salud era critica por lo que entendió de Erwin, tenía que sobreponerse antes de seguir pensando en Eren. –Comandante que hace aquí- si quería distraer a sus pensamientos debía de pensar en otra cosa y que mejor que saber cómo un comandante estoico y fuerte como él estaba ahí con ella.

-Oh bueno ayer en la noche despertaste- le dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima –Levi nos informó a Hanji y a mí, y debido a que Levi tenía que ir a una reunión, me ofrecí para vigilarte en caso de que despertaras…- hablaba como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo, lo que le sacaba más dudas a la chica –Hanji se volverá loca cuando te vea- sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

El silencio que se produjo fue normal para Erwin pero extraño para Mikasa, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato del Comandante Erwin, hasta parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía o algo así, no sabía si ese bloqueo mental se debía a que estaba aún aturdida o porque simplemente jamás lo vio venir, como sea no duro tanto su duda cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a donde estaban le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Pronto escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse los dos giraron a ver quién entraba y grande fue la sorpresa de la Ackerman al ver al capitán Levi ahí.

-Erwin será la última vez que me hagas ir a esas estúpidas y aburridas juntas- Levi Ackerman entraba con su porte elegante y mirada de odio al mundo. Mikasa y Erwin voltearon a verlo uno con una él sonrisa cómplice y la otra seria, sin que su expresión facial cambiara Levi se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Bueno Mikasa- Erwin decidió romper ese pequeño silencio que se había formado –es hora de irme ya llego _tu protector autoproclamado por él mismo_ , vendré más tarde a verte o es más probable que mañana. Levi hice lo que me pediste, adiós- el rubio solo se para de la silla donde había estado todo el rato y dejo a los azabaches.

El silencio que se formó ante la salida de Erwin fue diferente para ambos, Mikasa trataba de comprender lo que había dicho el comandante, había despertado apenas hace unos momentos y su cerebro aún no captaba todo a la primera, mientras Levi quería matar a Erwin por impertinente y encima se sentía raro por la presencia _consiente_ de la chica.

-Capitán- el saludo de Mikasa rompió con el silencio.

-Levi- le corrigió casi al instante –cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Levi, sin formalidades… Mikasa que recuerdas del ataque- las palabras frías del capitán de operaciones especiales hizo que a Mikasa le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Para ser franca solo recuerdo cuando sacamos a Eren de su yo titán, después nada concreto, solo imágenes por el momento, pero hay muchas lagunas mentales… el comandante dijo que desperté ayer, pero no lo sé, no me acuerdo de eso. ¿Por favor dígame que paso exactamente Levi?- su tono de voz sobaba casi a suplica, quería respuestas pero, todo lo que sabía era muy general y ambiguo, necesitaba más información.

Levi suspiro, se tomó un pequeño tiempo para seleccionar las palabras correctas, existían algunas cosas que todavía serian delicadas para la chica.

-Técnicamente me salvaste el trasero. Una vez que sacaron a Eren y ustedes emprendían la retirada tú te quedaste parada un momento, a mí me lanzaron contra ti, después tú te lanzaste al titán peleaste un rato pero… de alguna manera te estrello contra el suelo luego jugo contigo como si fueras una muñeca de trapo- al tener esas imágenes en la cabeza su rostro se endureció y sus puños se cerraron –cuando pude reaccionar logre acabar con el titán te lleve al hospital y después te trasladamos acá- aunque intentara sonar con desinterés no pudo evitar ver como la cara de Mikasa tenía un mueca no solo de dolor sino de tristeza, era una imagen única y la cual no solo le llegaba al almo sino al corazón.

Mikasa miraba de frente a Levi, lo miraba directamente a los ojos y después a todo su rostro en general, podía recordar como Levi fue casi aplastado, esa sensación de adrenalina y horror al saber que la muerte asechaba al capitán le hizo estremecerse. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba. ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? Esa naturalidad, ese momento de valor, simplemente esa acción es lo que le ametrallaba la cabeza; podía hacerlo por Eren porque lo amaba, por Armin era el mismo caso, pero no entendía porque su mente y cuerpo reaccionaron de esa manera, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería volver a ver a Levi en esa situación. Todavía tenía lagunas mentales pero acabada de despertar, no debía forzar su cabeza como lo estaba haciendo, el dolor de cabeza comentaba a presentarse más fuerte.

Levi miraba curioso a Mikasa, podía hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba la chica pero no tenía nada claro. Lo que rodeaba en su propia mente era poder preguntarle ¿Por qué tomo su lugar? Ella sabía que podía morir, que sus posibilidades de vida eran casi nulas y sin embargo ella abrazo esa realidad sin titubeos ¿para que sacrificarse ella? Mikasa era una chica inocente y pura hasta cierto punto. Alguien como ella no debía de dar la vida por alguien como él, un desgraciado con el alma y su fe rota. Ella era mejor que él, no importaba que sea el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ni ella la soldado que valía por 100 hombres, no. Él podría ser un buen soldado, pero Mikasa era una excelente persona; cariñosa, amorosa, atenta (a su modo) con su familia y gente que se sentía cercana a ella y eso era mil veces mejor que a cualquier otro, mucho mejor que él.

-¿cómo están Armin y Eren?- cuando la ojigris salió de sus pensamientos pensó de que su familia estaría preocupada, Levi agradeció internamente la interrupción de la chica en sus pensamientos.

-Ellos están bien, solo habían sufrido de agotamiento, han venido ocasionalmente a verte-

-Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente-

-Bueno…-

-¡Mikasa!-

El fuerte ruido de una voz chillona hizo que ambos pegaran un leve brinco y solo pudieran ver a una silueta que fue directamente a Mikasa. Hanji la abrazo sonriente, acto que obligo a Mikasa a sentarse, provocó un quejido en la chica, le dolía todo y esa forma brusca de tratarla se lo recordaba notoriamente.

-Oye cuatro ojos déjala, que no vez que la lastimas- Levi se levantó para alejar a Hanji. Que estaba muy efusiva para su desgracia.

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, esta despierta, Levi ¡Esta viva despierta y consiente! después de 2 semanas está reaccionando, es casi un milagro- su voz penetraba de una forma dolorosa los oídos de Mikasa, pero la mujer no parecía darse cuenta.

Levi se reprimió a el mismo y a la bocona de Hanji, sabía que la científica estaba eufórica desde ayer pero, tenía la esperanza de que se controlara para cuando viera a Mikasa, vaya equivocado que estaba.

2 semanas…

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de golpe, ignorando todo dolor que le causo el abrazo de Hanji, su cabeza se concentró en lo dicho por ella. Había estado inconsciente 2 semanas, miro sus brazos uno estaba vendado y entablillado, pudo sentir que podía mover sus dedos pero sentía cierta molestia ¿estaba roto? luego sintió su pie izquierdo vendado y más partes de su cuerpo, a decir verdad creía que un 60 por ciento de su cuerpo estaba vendado.

-2 semanas- la pelinegra estaba sorprendida, que tan mal había sido su situación.

-Maldita cuatro ojos que no vez que apenas despierta y la haces entrar en un shock- le reclamo Levi a Hanji al ver lo brusca que era con la pobre soldado, y él que trataba de ser considerado con la chica, suficiente había sido la paliza que le habían dado.

-Creí que le habías dicho…- la científica, puso su dedo en su barbilla, pensando un poco ante la situación.

-Ahhhhhh- su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho más al igual que su cuerpo, era una fuerte ola de dolor

-Tomate esto Mikasa- Hanji le paso un frasco donde tenía un líquido era de un curioso color morado –es para el dolor sabe de la mierda pero te ayudara- sin decir nada más puso el contenido en la boca de la chica, obligándola a tomársela de un solo golpe.

Tenía razón, sabia horrible, pero reconocía que después de unos momentos el efecto fue inmediato, relajándola y disminuyendo notablemente el dolor, haciendo que solo respirase agitadamente.

-Lo siento no pretendía ponerte en ese estado. Tu cuerpo todavía está muy débil, estuviste muy grave y todavía te estas recuperando aun no sanan todas tus heridas- Hanji tomo una ficha que estaba a los pies de Mikasa, ella no era la mejor doctora del mundo, era más una investigadora de la salud y anatomía de titanes, sabia de procedimientos generales enfermedades, sí, pero gracias a su amigo enano y enojón en los últimos días se había convertido en una médica experta, había pasado horas encerrada estudiando, analizando los resultados de la chica para tener una respuesta positiva de la chica hasta había desarrollado brebajes para el pobre cuerpo de la chica, todo porque su amigo tenia tatuado en la cara la culpa y miseria.

-Cuál es mi diagnostico- su mirada estaba fija en Hanji, necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido y porque le dolía así su cuerpo.

-Bueno ya que preguntas…- Hanji miro levemente a su amigo que estaba sentado alado de la chica, su semblante de indiferencia era como siempre casi perfecta, pero ella lo conocía estaba preocupado por todo esta situación, él era un desgraciado; le hubiera dicho a cualquiera su estado y hubiera dicho algo sarcástico y se hubiera ido, de verdad ¿Levi estaba en deuda con alguien? Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese amargado se preocupaba por alguien nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero recordando su cara de los últimos días si ya se lo podía imaginar.

-Tuviste 4 costillas rotas, contusiones en la cabeza, un brazo roto, esguince nivel dos en la pierna izquierda, un fuerte golpe en la espalda, gracias al cielo no te dañaron la columna vertebral, hematomas por todos lados, cuando te atendimos tenías un derrame interno pero se pudo controlar, las costillas no perforaron nada vital, pero aun así tu esperanza de vida era casi nula es un milagro que estés viva y consiente, pudiste soportar todo Mikasa- al final Hanji tenía una voz dulce esa chica era toda una guerrera en toda la extensión de la palabra, nadie más lo hubiera logrado.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mikasa apenas pudo procesar casi todas las palabras, ahora entendía los dolores que tenía todo tenia cierto sentido ahora, pero y que iba a pasar con ella; no sabría cuánto tiempo iba a estar de cuidado, ¿la Legión la mandaría a su casa? ¿Se podría quedar hasta sanar? ¿Qué era lo que ocurriría después?

-Mikasa, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo recupérate, es una orden. Por cierto Jaeger y Arlet no tienen permiso para visitarte por el momento- Mikasa lo miro sin comprender –Hanji armo un escándalo cuando te vio, no quiero imaginar el estrés o las emociones que esos dos puede provocar. Estas recuperándote y estas delicada, hasta ahora solo Erwin Hanji y yo sabemos de tu condición actual y así permanecerá hasta que te sientas mejor.

-Sera lo mejor por el momento- no quería discutir con nadie, y a decir verdad las palabras dichas por el capitán eran ciertas, no quería ni imaginar lo que Eren le diría cuando despertara, tal vez la regañaría, se quedaría sin decir nada o le pediría perdón? No lo sabía pero sea como sea quería lidiar con eso después.

-Bien...- eso había sido demasiado fácil y para Hanji y Levi fue raro –enano ve por algo de comer para Mikasa- La científica soltó una enorme sonrisa al verlo gruñir pero no le dijo nada, solo se levantó y se fue –Muy bien Mikasa ahora te traje más brebajes, estas son por si tienes más dolores fuertes. Bueno pasando por eso no tienes que preocuparte por el momento de Eren y Armin; Arlet se ha pasado algunos días a verte, Eren bueno es mucho menos frecuente- le dijo la pelimorada a la chica con una sonrisa –fuimos sinceros con ellos tus posibilidades de vida no eran ni el 10%, lo tomaron cada quien de una manera diferente- paso su mano por el cabello de la chica, sintió que su corazón se estrujo cuando recordó como su amigo llego desesperado porque atendieran a la chica, nunca olvidara la imagen de Mikasa bañada en sangre y toda mallugada.

El rato que Levi no estuvo Hanji le comento como todo seguía su rumbo normal, Mikasa preguntaba por algunos de sus compañeros y ella le respondía generalmente, por alguna extraña razón Mikasa agradecía que alguien hablara con ella, sentía una sensación de soledad y quería llenarlo con la presencia de alguien más.

Al poco rato Levi llego con una bandeja de comida, Hanji ayudo a la chica a comer, haciéndola sentir inútil, ella era muy independiente y nunca pedía ayuda para nada, no podía evitarlo a pesar que en su condición no podía ni sentarse, necesitaba ayuda para comer, aun que le doliera en el orgullo, y más cuando sintió que su estómago rugió como nunca, exigiendo alimento que durante dos semanas no había podido ingerir como se debía, comió todo lo que le trajeron hasta quedar llena.

-Bien me voy, vendré más tarde a revisarte Mikasa- le dijo Hanji a la chica con cierto cariño –Enano cuídala- esto último le dijo mientras le mandaba una sonrisa cómplice

-Tsk que fastidiosa eres cuatro ojos, simplemente lárgate- le dijo mientras le pateaba en la espalda baja para que se fuera del lugar

Una vez que quedaron solos de nuevo Levi la miro estudiándola de una manera meticulosa como anteriormente lo había hecho pero esta vez fue más profunda su mirada, hasta cierto punto fue incómodo para Mikasa.

–Sabes Mikasa hay algo que no me ha quedado claro… te interpusiste en un ataque te lanzaste sin ninguna duda, tu sabias que tenías escasas posibilidades de salir ilesa, puedo decir que hasta sabias que podrías morir, sabias que iba a ser doloroso y aun así… aun así fuiste hasta donde estaba y cambiaste de lugar conmigo, ¿Por qué?- dijo sin mas

Mikasa aún estaba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, se le quedo mirando un buen rato, analizando lo que sucedió, sus pensamientos en ese momento y trato de ponerle un orden y darle una explicación a su superior –Yo…-

-Y bien mocosa, espero mi respuesta- le dijo de nuevo con su semblante intimidante y serio, el Levi que conocía se hacía presente.

-Deme un respiro, todavía no proceso toda la información que me han dado, se lo diré cuando yo también encuentre la respuesta, por ahora simplemente confórmese con que tenía que hacerlo y punto- el tono de voz fue cansado, estaba realmente adolorida y cansada.

-tienes…-

-Tengo hasta que pueda caminar sin ayuda, hasta ese entonces le diré- le dijo sin más dando por terminado ese tema

-Eres una mocosa- le dijo fastidiado por su actitud infantil.

-Y tu un desesperado- le respondió, sin mucho cuidado, enfrentándose en un duelo de miradas que nadie gano ya que ambos apartaron la mirada.

Paso solo un momento en silencio, hasta que Mikasa volvió a retomar la palabra, preguntándole de cosas de la legión, Levi le contesto lo necesario que debía saber.

-No deberías preocuparte por la legión por el momento, créeme ya tendrás tiempo para eso, deberías estar más al pendiente en tu salud, será mejor que duermas- le dijo mirando por la ventana relajándose al ver el bosque.

-No puedo dormir, bueno no en este momento, he estado inconsciente 2 semanas no quiero perder el tiempo- le respondió tranquilamente sin alguna emoción presente

-Sea como sea, sigues débil, tu cuerpo tiene que recuperarse- la miro por un momento, y vio que la chica también veía por la ventana, afuera el cielo estaba en su apogeo, era medio día al parecer.

Mikasa suspiro por un momento, al parecer Levi era como su enfermera personal… hablando de eso, él no se había apartado de su lado desde que despertó, recordó ayer que despertó de una manera escandalosa, por así decirlo, y él estaba con ella se le hacía raro esa actitud de él, jamás había escuchado que hiciera eso por otro soldado

-Capitán…-

-Ya te dije Levi, estamos solos puedes tutearme- le respondió fastidiado y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-Levi ¿porque estás aquí? desde ayer que desperté estabas aquí- le dijo confundida, definitivamente la actitud de Levi le resultaba extraña.

El moreno no le respondió nada simplemente le ignoro y siguió mirando a otro punto de la habitación.

-Oye...- justo cuando la morena le iba a reclamar el la interrumpió.

-Te diré cuando puedas caminar por ti sola- le respondió lo que ella momentos atrás le había dicho.

De cierto modo ella misma sabía que era lo mejor, no podía pensar en su condición, sus sentidos no estaban al 100, miro donde estaba una mesita de noche y vio flores, específicamente claveles rojos, sonrió inconscientemente.

-No sabía que eras de las chicas que le gustaran las flores- la voz de Levi la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No soy aficionada a que me regalen nada en público, pero las flores decoran muy bien cualquier habitación… hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi Levi- le respondió con una leve sonrisa de lado.

-Y todavía hay más cosas que tú no sabes de mi- le respondió con una mirada diferente que Mikasa no pudo interpretar.

-Así ¿cómo qué?- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad, no había podido hablar con nadie más que Smith, Hanji y él, a pesar de no ser una persona de muchas palabras sentía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con alguien.

-Hablo francés un idioma que mi madre me obligo a aprender antes de que muriera- le respondió, no sabía porque la morena estaba muy social, pero no le molestaba, podría responder alguna que otra pregunta.

-Vaya no fui la única…- dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de seguir hablando, bajo la atenta mirada del azabache –mi madre antes de fallecer, me enseño japonés, los tejidos que pasaban de generación en generación, siendo de raíces orientales…- le platico una pequeña parte de su vida al capitán, realmente eso a nadie se lo había dicho, eran pequeñas cosas que le dolía recordar, pero en este preciso momento le gustaría platicarle a alguien.

-Muéstrame, no pensé tener la oportunidad de escuchar hablar japonés a alguien- dijo algo curioso el moreno mirando con cierto interés a Mikasa. Cuando vivía en la el subterráneo nunca escucho japonés, era algo así como un mito, sabía que podría existir más idiomas el sabia francés, tal vez él era una de las pocas personas que podrían hablar francés pero jamás había escuchado del japonés y realmente sentía curiosidad

- _Koninichiwa watashi wa Mikasa Ackerman_ -

Al escuchar su nombre, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad supo que se estaba presentando - _Un plaisir Mikasa, Mon Nom est Levi_ \- le respondió en francés

Ciertamente fue una total sorpresa enterarse que ambos hablaban otro idioma ya había algo en común entre ellos, algo que casi nadie conocía de ellos. Pasaron un rato más diciendo palabras comunes, para mostrar su conocimiento y a su vez curiosos de saber el idioma que cada uno hablaba, Levi quedo sorprendido al ver como Mikasa escribía los Kanjis Japoneses, ciertamente el nivel de dificultad era mucho más grande, no pudo imaginar como toda una comunidad escribía de esa forma por otro lado Mikasa estaba embelesada por la forma en que Levi hablaba francés, su voz y el idioma se escuchaba muy bien a sus oídos.

Fue así como pasaron el resto del día, fue un extraño debido a que ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar mucho, pero ambos estaban enfocados en aprender el idioma que desconocía cada quien, paraban solo para comer o cuando Hanji hacia sus entradas escandalosas para revisar a Mikasa y cerciorarse que todo estaba bien. Sorprendieron a la científica en más de una ocasión al ver a esos dos interesados en lo que decían sobre el idioma que cada uno dominaba y como no, no todos los días se veía a Levi el capitán de operaciones especiales hablando más de lo necesario y con un semblante relajado en su mayor tiempo. Ni ella que era su amiga podría lograr eso por más de 15 min, por suerte ese día Mikasa no tuvo más dolores fuertes que necesitasen la dosis de aquel brebaje que sabía a mierda o le prohibiría esforzar hasta su cerebro.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que encontraría algo en común con Levi (que no tuviera relación con ser soldado), Mikasa simplemente golpearía aquella persona y se iría indignada, pero ahí estaba en una habitación, recién despertada de un letargo de dos semanas con el hombre que le salvo y que sinceramente dudaba que tenía corazón, pasando un momento interesante al saber más de un idioma que nunca pensó oír y mucho menos aprenderlo, intentar seria la palabra correcta. Si definitivamente las vueltas del destino eran sumamente curiosas y más porque en vez de desagradarle, se sentía cómoda, sentía una pequeña calidez, no sabía si era porque había revelado un secreto de su querida infancia o qué, pero algo en el ambiente en ella y en Levi hacia que se sintiera bien.

Levi por otra parte estaba tranquilo, lo cual era raro en él, se había enseñado desde muy niño a jamás dejar bajar la guardia, pero ahí estaba tranquilo como si el mundo cruel y despiadado que conocía se hubiera esfumado y simplemente se dejaba abrazar por la paz del momento y del ambiente. Ver a Ackerman contarle una pequeña parte de ella lo hizo sentir raro, verla frágil y delicada era aún más raro; nunca la había visto como una princesa en apuros, siempre parecía más el dragón que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Pero ahí estaba la prueba viviente que en realidad bajo toda esa mascara de fortaleza, seriedad e indiferencia existía una delicada y frágil chica. De una forma le abrazando por un momento y se dejó llevar por el momento y por ese curioso y fascinante escritura oriental, sin duda el japonés seria su próximo reto.

A pesar de que ambos se sintieran cómodos, había momentos en que sus caracteres normales chocaban y salían a flote; como el carácter fuerte de Levi o la terquedad de la Ackerman, pero a pesar de esos inconvenientes sabían como lidiar con ello. Fue ahí que Mikasa lo entendió.

La segunda vez que la ojigris le exigió una respuesta por una palabra en francés que no entendía porque argumentaba que Levi no le había explicado bien (cosa que tal vez exagero porque no quería admitir que no entendía absolutamente nada) el chico solo suspiro conto hasta 10 y le volvió a explicar. La primera vez la chica pensó que le gritaría o se iría de la habitación pero nada de eso ocurrió y se sintió con suerte, pero esta vez el chico demostraba una paciencia de la cual carecía totalmente, así que decidió poner de su parte cuando el chico había fruncido el ceño al no captar bien los Kanjis que ella le explicara.

Por sus ojos sabía que Levi se quedaría un largo rato con ella, como lo había dicho antes tenía una enfermera personal, malhumorada pero enfermera al fin y al cabo. De una forma ambos tendrían que sobre llevaban el carácter del otro y tenían que poner de su parte para no matarse en los días que faltaban. A decir verdad no era difícil el carácter de Levi, una vez que te acostumbras a los comentarios cargados de odio y sarcasmo extremo era bastante dócil de hecho, ahora podía entender un poco a Hanji era realmente divertido sacarlo de sus casillas a veces.

Levi en cambio aprendió que Mikasa era como una niña chiquita; de esas que hacen berrinche por algo pero solo le pones un objeto diferente más brillante y grande para que se olviden por completo del primero, así era la chica. Una vez entendiendo eso, lo demás era fácil su terquedad era innata, pero era fácil de distraer solo le ponía otras palabras en francés y olvidaba por lo que estaba peleando. Le divertía verla con esa expresión de concentración y como inconscientemente se tocaba una parte de su cabello cuando estaba concentrada, su cara no era la máscara de seriedad e indiferencia de siempre, no podía ver fuego en sus ojos, esa chica sin duda era muy apasionada cuando algo le gustaba.

Cada descubrimiento y faceta que descubrían ambos, pensaban que solo ellos se darían cuenta y que nadie más lo sabría, que ilusos. Solo estaban ellos dos solos, que más daba mostrar levemente el otro lado de la moneda, cada uno tenía sus momentos de observación y dejaban salir leves sonrisas sin que el otro lo viera. Claro que no contaron con que otra persona si se diera cuento, si definitivamente estaban perdidos.

Hanji entendía porque Levi estaba cerca de la chica, se sentía en deuda y eso aplastaba su orgullo y ver a la chica toda débil y delicada, lo hacía sentir a un nivel máximo de miseria, y desde que la chica despertó se veía más sobreprotector con ella. Pensaba a que se debía porque realmente la culpa de su amigo era grande, pero… había titán encerrado y de eso se dio cuenta esa mañana, sí. Y cada vez que entraba a revisar a la chica ese sentimiento se presentaba cada vez mayor.

Y ahora ella espiándolos por la puerta sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta lo hacía hasta profético, si definitivamente había encontrado la imagen perfecta. Aquellos dos morenos compartiendo toda una tarde juntos, él cuidando y protegiéndola a ella en su estado delicado, sus personalidades eran similares pero de una u otra forma eran diferentes, ¿contradictorio? Posiblemente ¿imposible? Claro que no. ella había encontrado a la pareja del año, Puff del año ¡del siglo! llevo sus manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción retorciéndose como babosa con sal, debían darse cuenta ambos de cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro y de eso ella, Hanji Zoe se encargaría, no descansaría hasta no darles un empujón a cada quien, lo juraba en nombre de la ciencia y de todo lo bueno que todavía existía en aquel mundo. Todo por el bien de su amigo que ya mucho había tenido que sufrir… y claro para su diversión personal.

Y con esa misma emoción y alegría se dirigió al despacho de su buen amigo Erwin, ese rubio tendría que escuchar y aceptar su idea, era hora de ponerle un título oficial a Levi decirle enfermera gruñón ahora era muy anticuado se merecía algo mejor, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el argumento mareador y perfectamente estructurado que tenía para Erwin se completó a unos pasos de su despacho y no aceptaría un no por respuesta, costara lo que costara.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

 **Y fiiiin del capítulo bueno mis amiguitos del bosque espero que lo disfrutaran y que le den una vuelta a ese botoncito de reviews, había leído algunos Fics donde Levi sabia Francés y se me hizo lo más lindo y en mi cabeza dije porque no Mikasa también y pues aquí salió, que tengan una linda tarde noche madruga, etc. Etc. Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
